cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Dexter (2006 series)
Dexter (TV series; 2006 - 2013) Summary Dexter Morgan is a Forensics Expert, a loyal brother, boyfriend, and friend. That's what he seems to be, but that's not what he really is. Dexter Morgan is a Serial Killer that hunts the bad Male Deaths *Jim Abele (Episode 1.1: Dexter) *Chad Allen (Episode 5.6: Everything is Illumenated) *Tony Amendola (Episode 2.8: Morning Comes) *Gino Aquino (Episode 4.1: Living the Dream) *Sherman Augustus (Episode 7.9: Helter Skelter) *Eric Banzon (Episode 1.7: Circle of Friends) *Jim Beaver (Episode 7.10: The Dark...Whatever) *Cory Blevins (Episode 6.12: This Is the Way the World Ends) *Jesse Borrego (Episode 3.12: Do You Take Dexter Morgan?) *John Brotherton (Episode 6.1: Those Kind of Things) *Billy Brown (Episode 7.1: Are You...?) *Daniel Buran (Episode 7.2: Sunshine and the Nasty Swirl) *Santiago Cabrera (Episode 7.7: Chemistry) *Gino Cafarelli (Episode 2.9: Resistance Is Futile) *Wilmer Calderon (Episode 2.11: Left Turn Ahead) *Juan Carlos Cantu (Episode 5.3: Practically Perfect) *Christian Camargo (Episode 1.12: Born Free) *Scott Michael Campbell (Episode 6.7: Nebraska) *Keith Carradine (Episode 4.4: Dex Takes a Holiday) *Brad Carter (Episode 5.1: My Bad) *Jeff Chase (Episode 3.8: The Damage a Man Can Do) *Dave Chittick (Episode 8.2: Every Silver Lining) *Rhys Coiro (Episode 8.1: A Beautiful Day) *Josh Cooke (Episode 7.3: Buck the System) *Ronny Cox (Episode 6.3: Smokey and the Bandit) *Cristos (Episode 1.2: Crocodile) *Kyle Davis (Episode 6.10: Ricochet Rabbit) *Mos Def (Episode 6.6: Just Let Go) *Ben Turner Dixon (Episode 6.1: Those Kind of Things) *Greg Ellis (Episode 4.7: Slack Tide) *Mike Erwin (Episode 3.2: Finding Freebo) *Eddie J. Fernandez (Episode 6.1: Those Kind of Things) *David Fraioli (Episode 7.8: Argentina) *Michael Gambino (Episode 5.1: My Bad) *Jason Gedrick (Episode 7.10: The Dark...Whatever) *Matt Gerald (Episode 7.4: Run) *Blake Gibbons (Episode 3.6: Si Se Puede) *Enver Gjokaj (Episode 7.1: Are You...?) *Tony Goldwyn (Episode 1.8: Shrink Wrap) *Nick Gomez (Episode 8.2: Every Silver Lining) *Rob Goodman (Episode 1.2: Crocodile) *Scott Grimes (Episode 5.10: In the Beginning) *Demetrius Grosse (Episode 1.6: Return to Sender) *Colin Hanks (Episode 6.12: This is the Way the World Ends) *Shawn Hatosy (Episode 5.3: Practically Perfect) *Karl Herlinger (Episode 7.9: Helter Skelter) *Nick Hermz (Episode 3.1: Our Father) *Nathan Hill (Episode 2.10: There's Something About Harry) *Darri Ingolfsson (Episode 8.12: Remember the Monsters?) *Marc John Jefferies (Episode 3.6: Sì Se Puede) *Benton Jennings (Episode 1.6: Return to Sender) *John Marshall Jones (Episode 2.4: See-Through) *Kenny Johnson (Episode 8.11: Monkey in a Box) *Jason Kaufman (Episode 3.3: The Lion Sleeps Tonight) *David Dustin Kenyon (Episode 6.5: The Angel of Death) *Erik King (Episode 2.12: The British Invasion) *Andrew Kirsanov (Episode 7.9: Helter Skelter) *Germaine De Leon (Episode 6.6 Just Let Go) *Patrick Labyorteaux (Episode 4.5: Dirty Harry) *John Lithgow (Episode 4.12: The Getaway) *Ludwig Manukian (Episode 7.4: Run) *Grant Mathis (Episode 6.1: Those Kind of Things) *Aaron McCusker (Episode 8.5: The Little Piggy) *Don McManus (Episode 2.3: An Inconvenient Lie) *Andrew Elvis Miller (Episode 8.3: What's Eating Dexter Morgan?) *Jonny Lee Miller (Episode 5.10: In the Beginning, Episode 5.12: The Big One) *Silas Weir Mitchell (Episode 2.6: Dex, Lies and Videotape) *Luis Moncada (Episode 6.2: Once upon a time) *David Monahan (Episode 6.3: Smokey and the Bandit) *Scott Michael Morgan (Episode 8.2: Every Silver Lining) *Sean O'Bryan (Episode 5.10: In the Beginning) *Edward James Olmos (Episode 6.9: Get Geller) *Joe Ordaz (Episode 7.5: Swim Deep) *Mark Pellegrino (Episode 2.1: It's Alive!) *Neto DePaula Pimenta (Episode 6.6: Just Let Go) *James Remar (Episode 1.1: Dexter) *Gilbert Saldivar (Episode 2.11: Left Turn Ahead) *Julian Sands (Episode 8.7: Dress Code) *Ray Santiago (Episode 3.3: The Lion Sleeps Tonight) *Alex Schemmer (Episode 1.2: Crocodile) *Nestor Serrano (Episode 7.12: Surprise Motherfucker!) *Nicholas Simmons (Episode 1.4: Let's Give the Boy a Hand) *Ethan S. Smith (Episode 1.1: Dexter) *Jimmy Smits (Episode 3.11: I Had a Dream) *Joseph Julian Soria (Episode 5.7: Circle Us) *Ray Stevenson (Episode 7.9: Helter Skelter) *Ezequiel Stremiz (Episode 7.5: Swim Deep) *Larry Sullivan (Episode 3.5: Turning Biminese) *Chad Todhunter (Episode 4.11: Hello, Dexter Morgan) *Sam Trammell (Episode 1.2: Crocodile) *Wil Traval (Episode 7.2: Sunshine and Frosty Swirl) *Sam Underwood (Episode 8.8: Are We There Yet?) *Chris Vance (Episode 5.8: Take It) *Al Vicente (Episode 6.12 This Way the World Ends) *Peter Weller (Episode 5.11: Hop a Freighter) *Alex Hyde-White (Episode 6.9: Get Gellar) *Ian Patrick Williams (Episode 4.11: Hello Dexter Morgan) *Matthew Willig (Episode 2.2: Waiting to Exhale) *Dan Wickline (Episode 2.5: The Dark Defender) *Mark L. Young (Episode 1.7: Circle of Friends) *Jose Zuniga (Episode 1.5: Love American Style) Female Deaths *Rene Ashton (Episode 1.8: Shrink Wrap) *Kayla Barr (Episode 7.3: Buck the System) *Lacey Beeman (Episode 6.10: Ricochet Rabbit) *Julie Benz (Episode 4.12: The Getaway) *Angela Bettis (Episode 5.11: Hop a Freighter) *Shannon Marie Bullock (Episode 6.5: The Angel of Death) *Jessica Camacho (Episode 5.7: Circle Us) *Julia Campbell (Episode 6.7: Nebraska) *Jessica Carlos (Episode 4.7: Slack Tide) *Jennifer Carpenter (Episode 8.12: Remember the Monsters?) *Lisa Catara (Episode 4.7: Slack Tide) *April Chappell (Episode 5.10: In the Beginning) *Katelyn Clampett (Episode 5.2: Hello, Bandit) *Christina Cox (Episode 4.4: Dex Takes a Holiday) *Denise Crosby (Episode 1.3: Popping Cherry) *Suzanne Cryer (Episode 4.3: Blinded by the Light) *Stephanie Ann Davies (Episode 5.7: Circle Us) *Valerie Dillman (Episode 1.5: Love American Style) *Julie Dolan (Episode 1.6: Return to Sender) *Dana Frances (Episode 3.7: Easy as Pie) *Stacy Frisher (Episode 5.2: Hello, Bandit) *Courtney Ford (Episode 4.11: Hello, Dexter Morgan) *Jelly Howie (Episode 3.1: Our Father) *Kelly Huddleston (Episode 4.1: Living the Dream) *Brooklynne James (Episode 5.7: Circle Us) *Tara Ketterer (Episode 5.10: In the Beginning) *Sage Kirkpatrick (Episode 1.10: Seeing Red) *Niko Koshet (Episode 5.7: Circle Us) *Suzanne Lanza (Episode 1.8: Shrink Wrap) *Bethany Joy Lenz (Episode 8.07: Dress Code) *Anna Maganini (Episode 2.2: Waiting to Exhale) *Vanessa Marano (Episode 6.7: Nebraska) *Margo Martindale (Episode 3.7: Easy as Pie) *Graciella Evelina Martinez (Episode 1.11: Truth Be Told) *Eve Mauro (Episode 4.7: Slack Tide) *Lauren C. Mayhew (Episode 7.3: Buck the System) *Kathrin Middleton (Episode 1.4: Let's Give the Boy a Hand) *Jeanette Miller (Episode 1.9: Father Knows Best) *Maureen Muldoon (Episode 1.2: Crocodile) *Jaime Murray (Episode 2.12: The British Invasion) *Neeona Neal (Episode 1.1: Dexter) *Molly Parker (Episode 6.8: Sin of Omission) *Olivia Presley (Episode 5.2: Hello, Bandit) *Charlotte Rampling (Episode 8.10: Goodbye Miami) *Anne Ramsay (Episode 3.8: The Damage a Man Can Do) *Jamie Silberhartz (Episode 6.4: A Horse of a Different Color) *Jordana Spiro (Episode 6.11: Talk to the Hand) *Hannah Victoria Stock (Episode 4.4: Dex Takes a Holiday) *Lauren Velez (Episode 7.12: Surprise, Motherfucker!) *Chelsea Vincent (Episode 5.10: In the Beginning) *Mary Chris Wall (Episode 1.8: Shrink Wrap) *Alex Rose Wiesel (Episode 6.1: Those Kinds of Things) Category:TV Series Category:TV series based on books Category:2006 TV series debuts Category:2013 TV series endings Category:Showtime TV series Category:Drama Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:AFI Award Category:Revenge Category:Thriller Category:Crime Category:Nudity Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:PGA Award Winners Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:PGA Award Nominees Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Winners Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees